Punishment
by Dold Lejon
Summary: Thor has come to punish Loki for his mischief.


"Loki."

Loki remained still and silent, his arms crossed tightly across his chest. His brother's muscular form loomed in the doorway, holding the thick, wooden door ajar. An expression of displeasure was evident on Thor's face, even in the low lighting. Loki continued to remain silent, however, feigning sleep.

"Loki," Thor said, louder this time, with much more emphasis. Loki finally dared to crack his eyelids open. He had been displeased with his brother ever since they had returned to Asgaard from Earth. However, everyone else was only upset with Loki. Hence his location; Loki had been sent to stay in a shabby, stone-built dungeon on the outskirts of the kingdom. It was his punishment for what he had done, according to Thor, and also according to Thor it was only temporary. This Loki did not believe.

"Brother," Thor murmured, much more quietly now that he had gotten Loki's attention. He walked over to the small, bare bed Loki was spread out on. The mattress creaked in protest as Thor sat down. Loki squirmed away from Thor, sitting up and pressing himself back against the wall, pulling his knees to his chest.

"What do you want?" Loki demanded, his eyes cold. Thor's gaze met Loki's, and Loki's pompous air lessened. He looked down at his bare feet, unable to keep eye contact with his brother when he was so serious. Thor reached out, grasping Loki by his shoulder, trying to get him to look at him again.

"Loki, I have grown tired of your mischief," Thor said, his deep voice filling up the small room. Loki wrinkled his brow, irritated. It was all anyone had said to him recently; _I've grown tired…_

"And what, tell me, do you propose _I_ do about that?" Loki demanded, throwing Thor a somewhat harsh glance. Thor let his hand fall from Loki's shoulder and in turn rubbed his temples, leaning over. An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, and Loki's brows raised in questioning. Thor was never one to be upset over trivial occurrences. Perhaps he was upset with Loki this time. "Brother, I have apologized already, what more do you ask of me? What more is there to, to right what I have done?" Loki questioned, leaning forward and in turn placing a thin hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Father has suggested I… punish you, brother," Thor said, his voice a bit cold. Loki's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"Punish me?" Loki barked, a harsh laugh escaping his lips. An angry glare from Thor caused Loki's smirk to fade, however. "Brother, you could not possibly agree," Loki said, more of a question than a statement. Thor's expression changed as Loki said this; he now wore an expression guaranteeing there _would_ be punishment. Loki made to move, to stand up, but Thor grabbed onto him quickly, his hold tight and firm. "Brother," Loki whined softly, his eyes even wider and his heart racing.

"I will not apologize for this, Loki. You _do_ deserve punishment for all you have done- to everyone," Thor stated, rolling over ideas in his mind. He was struggling to think of an appropriate punishment, in all truth. He could remember how Loki would howl as a child whenever he was spanked. A look of certainty came over Thor's face; a look that made Loki tremble.

Thor looked his brother over quickly. He was clad in a plain tunic and a pair of tight black pants, all that had been given to him, really. Spinning Loki around, Thor bent him over the shabby bed, his grasp still firm and unrelenting. Loki squirmed and strained against his brother, but all in vain.

Thor placed on hand firmly on Loki's back, keeping him held fast, and moved the other to pull up his shirt enough to locate the waist of Loki's pants. Loki's whimpered and complained into the mattress, but Thor ignored him. He tucked two thick fingers into the band of Loki's pants and pulled the down over his rear in one swift moment. Loki gasped as his brother's cold fingers trailed his skin.

"Brother, you would not," Loki said, again more of a question than a statement.

"Would I not, Loki?" Thor mocked, his voice even and cold. His fingers lingered against Loki's smooth skin for a moment before he pulled his hand away. He leaned down, his hair tickling the back of Loki's neck. "I do believe I would," Thor whispered, leaning back up again to get a full view of his brother below him. A feeling had started to pool in Thor's gut, and it was a feeling he could not place. Ignoring this feeling, Thor pulled a hand back and then quickly struck Loki across his rear.

Loki cried out, a single syllable, a gasp. The noise hit Thor like fiery knives, all going straight to his gut. He could now place the feeling, and was ashamed to be feeling so. However, he knew he did not want to stop, he could not. Loki needed to be punished. Again Thor pulled back his hand, bringing it back against Loki's pale skin with much more force than before. Loki cried out again, in turn.

"Brother!" Loki yelled out, causing a third blow to be directed at his rear. He pressed his face into the mattress, finally giving up on trying to break free of his brother's grasp. Another strike to his behind caused him to cry out into the bedding. Bright red marks decorated his pale cheeks, and Thor was not letting up. "Oh, brother, _please_," Loki whined, his voice cracking slightly. A small smirk was placed on Thor's lips. He enjoyed this kind of control over his brother, he would not lie. Loki continued to make pathetic, sniveling noises, however. He turned his head to the side, peering up at Thor. The look went straight to Thor's core, and it set him off. He leaned forward, pressing himself flush against Loki's back, unable to restrain the urge to by this point.

"Loki, you are enjoying this far more than you should be," Thor whispered against Loki's neck. His breath was hot against Loki's skin, and it caused him to shiver. And Loki realized Thor was right, he was enjoying this, and his hardening erection was proof of the fact. "I think I will keep this up, brother," Thor continued, his voice husky and deep in Loki's ears. Thor rocked his hips against Loki for a moment, showing him how aroused he had become. He then pulled back up to continue the "punishment".

With each strike that came across Loki's cheeks, he grew noisier and needier. At some point Thor and pulled Loki's pants even further down, exposing his throbbing genitals. Thor himself felt constricted, but he was enjoying this too much to try and relieve himself. Loki's rear was bright red by this point, and he was begging for it.

"Brother, please, please do not stop," Loki whined out through gritted teeth. Thor smirked, throwing a rather hard and loud slap across Loki's raw cheeks. Thor then decided he was torturing his brother enough, and he moved his hand from Loki's back to his hip, and then he reached around, grasping onto Loki's erection firmly. Loki gasped, and Thor slapped him yet again. The sight of his brother so worked up was getting to Thor, though. He himself wanted some relief.

Thor stopped everything he was doing to shuck his own pants down his hips, pressing his cock between Loki's red cheeks. Loki glanced back, his eyes watering and mixed up with pleasure. There was question in his gaze, however, and so Thor made it clear what he wanted. He jerked his hips forward, rubbing his erection between Loki's cheeks quickly. Loki moaned beneath him. Thor continued to jerk his hips, however he did not penetrate Loki. Loki raised his hips slightly, pressing back against Thor. He also brought a hand down to start touching his own erection, whimpering and gasping as Thor went on.

Thor delivered another few slaps to Loki's rear before he became too consumed by his own pleasure. Loki did his best to hold his hips high for his brother, keeping himself placed firmly against Thor's rocking hips. Thor's breath was coming in short gasps and grunts, just as Loki's was.

"Brother," Loki murmured, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his face pressed into the bedding again. Thor moved a hand from Loki's hips to tangle it in Loki's hair, pushing his head down even further. Loki turned his head to the side to catch his breath, and Thor continued to grunt behind him.

"Loki, I, oh," Thor groaned, his voice deep and rumbling in his chest. Loki jerked his hips up, and Thor thrust up against him roughly. Loki had reached his breaking point, and he cried out hoarsely as he climaxed in his hand.

"Thor!"

Thor whined in response to Loki's climax, and jerked his hips a few more times before slowing himself down, stopping all together after a few moments. Loki was trembling beneath him, but he still managed to roll onto his side and look up at his brother. His eyes grew wide when he saw Thor had not climaxed himself. Suddenly Loki had slid to the floor, kneeling before his brother and catching the head of his erection between his lips. Thor groaned and tossed his head back, but he did not stop Loki. Instead he tangled his hands in Loki's dark, soft hair, pulling and guiding.

It wasn't much longer before Thor had too reached his climax. His seed splattered over Loki's lips and cheeks and dripped from his mouth, but Loki had not been broken by the experience. He had enjoyed every minute of the punishment, and even Thor could observe this.

Kneeling down, Thor wiped away the fluid on Loki's face and lips. "You did well, brother," he said gruffly, pressing a rough kiss to Loki's mouth before standing. He pulled up his pants and adjusted his shirt. Loki looked up at him with dazed eyes.

Thor turned, heading toward the door. He had finished what he had come to do, even if the turn of events was unexpected. He hoisted open the door, holding it open and halting before he stepped out of the dark, cold room. Loki watched him, his expression now reflecting sorrow. Was Thor abandoning him? Thor turned his head to glance at Loki before speaking.

"I do not believe that was punishment enough, Loki. I will return to further punish you later this evening."


End file.
